Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Often, a router connects to the WAN via a data exchanger such as a data enabled cellular device, a DSL modem, or a cable modem. A given router may be equipped to simultaneously connect to multiple data exchangers. Each data exchanger is equipped to establish a data link with one or more service providers over which the router device can route data communications. Thus, at any given point a router device may be presented with multiple available data paths for accessing a WAN. The user, unfortunately, is not presented with